


Secrets To Barter

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James has a plan to stop Q's inquiry about either the mission or what happened to Peter, but Q turns the plan into something else.





	Secrets To Barter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'secrets'. (This can be read as a sequel to the previous Bond story in the December series.)

Q was grousing when he came in the door. "Stupid, sneaky... Thinking he can just skip checking in with Medical... Didn't even do a proper check in at all!"

James smirked, stirring the sauce. Peter -- still wet -- batted at James' pants for some of the chicken that was in the sauce. He tossed some down, hoping that a little bribery would work.

"Peter!" Q called. The sound of a treat bag echoed down to the kitchen and James was abandoned for better food.

He bit his lip, knowing what was going to happen. He started plating the food; maybe bribery would work with Q?

"There you are!" Q exclaimed. "Good. Now, the shop was out of your usual treats, but I think you'll like these just fine in the mean time. Of course you can try one now since you've waited had to wait so long for me to get a new one."

Silence. James poured the wine and put the dirty dishes in the sink to soak. He leaned against the counter, artfully, to distract. Q came into the kitchen, eyes narrowed and followed by Peter.

"So which secrets shall we start with first, hm?" Q asked. "What happened after we lost contact with you or why Peter is wet?"

James shrugged. "I'll let you decide."

Q narrowed his eyes and looked from James to the dinner waiting and then back. James sat still, not wanting to oversell. Q took a deep breath. "I'll leave what happened in Argentina for tomorrow at headquarters. I'd leave the mystery of what happened to Peter, but he smells like whisky. Do I even want to know?"

James pretended to consider the request. "I could answer you or we could enjoy dinner and the fact that I came back home in one piece."

Q closed his eyes. "To think, I missed you while you were away."

"I could demonstrate why I'm so missed," James offered.

Q huffed. "Dinner and then bed and maybe I'll consider letting you not explain what happened to Peter."

James nodded. "Fine. So I'll be doing all the work then?"

Q paused, wine still swirling in the glass from his inspection. "Oh, you'll certainly be doing all the work, but tonight, _I'll_ be in charge. Are we clear, Mr. Bond?"

James shivered and made no attempt to hide it. "Yes, sir."


End file.
